


I spy, My Spy

by blam



Category: Glee, blam - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blam/pseuds/blam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is a part of The New Directions Glee club and Blaine is a part of The Warblers. For Nationals, the two teams are to go head to head and to get a leg up on the competition, ND send Sam to Dalton to pose as a Warbler. Only problem is, Sam and the head Warbler, Blaine Anderson, end up falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever full fic, so be gentle? Lol.

Sam Evans had always been the epitome of a true Southern Gentleman. He smiled when passing people in the hall at school, he gave up his seat on the bus for ladies, he always used correct manners and despite the vast amount of girls that would throw themselves at him on a daily basis, he was never disrespectful toward women. He’d never use them for his own sexual longings like some of the other guys at McKinley did. Of course, this rose many suspicions that Sam was gay, even if he was on the football team and a regular at the school gym, but being a proud bisexual, this really didn’t bother the teen all that much. 

All these qualities in mind, Sam never anticipated he’d be spending his Senior year of Highschool at a new school, spying on his Glee club’s apposing team to get an advantage for Nationals. And more to the point, Sam never anticipated falling in love on the way. 

Sam never wanted to go through with this in the first place, lying had always made him incredibly uncomfortable and he avoided situations that demanded deceit at all costs. But with Senior year now here and the uncertainty of his future looming above his head like a black cloud, Sam couldn’t afford any failure that could cause that cloud to downpour with rain all over his life. 

It was okay for the rest of his team mates in the Glee club, they all had their grades or rich parents to fall back on, both of those things being enough to get them in to college. But for Sam whose grades had always suffered because of his dyslexia, his only hope at furthering his education was an athletic or artistic scholarship, and he had to do whatever he could to try and achieve one of those, even if it did temporarily compromise his values.

Sam had absolutely no idea why Principal Sylvester had arranged this mission of sorts, it was no secret that she’d always hated the arts and been particularly vigorous in her attempts to close them down, but Sam didn’t bother asking any questions, the entire plan was complicated enough without searching for reason. And in all honesty, Sam was scared of what the answer would be anyway. Opting for blissful ignorance, Sam just assumed the woman had placed a bet in New Directions’ favor and was determined not to lose. Yeah. That had to be it. 

For Sam, the pressure was well and truly on. The next couple of weeks would test him as a person and providing the right outcome was achieved, change his life forever. But even after convincing himself it was the right thing to do for the benefit of his life and his future, Sam couldn’t help the niggling voice of guilt at the back of his mind asking him if a National Championship and a possible scholarship was worth compromising his integrity and morals.


	2. The Uniform

"So sexy…" Tina gushed as her eyes rolled over Sam’s uniformed body, a smirk on her lips as she ignored the judging stares shot in her direction from the rest of the New Directions who sat in the Choir room. 

"Girl, hold up. Did you just say what I think you said?" Artie asked with a raised eyebrow as he turned to look over to the girl at the back of the classroom. 

"What do you care, dude? I thought you were dating Sugar now anyway." Ryder queried with a small chuckle, his eyes finding Artie from the other side of the room. 

At that, the disturbed look on Kitty’s face that was directed at Tina was now swiftly shot in Ryder’s direction as her eyes widened and her hand found Artie’s possessively. “Ryder, I realize you don’t have an awful lot of time to keep up with the times as quite obviously a huge chunk of your day is dedicated to you striving for the Jimmy Neutron on steroids look, but Artie’s my man and it would serve you as well as every other loser in this room well to remember that.”

"If we’re done discussing the many wheel chair accessible conquests of Stephen Whoreking, I’d like to thank Jade Chan for being the only one of you tone deaf footloose fanatics that actually answered the question in discussion. Now I’m going to ask this one more time and this time I would like a straight answer. No offence, Sandbags.” Sue spoke firmly and coldly as she stared at the teens who sat before her, the last part of her statement eliciting a dirty look from Santana before the head teacher again asked her question. “If you were a gay ol’ prep school boy at Dalton Academy for fellatio enthusing fairies, would you want to do this boy?” Sue asked as she gestured over to Sam who stood in the middle of the room, wearing the Dalton uniform that had been given to him for his mission.

The room fell deadly silent, the New Directions all looked at one another through confused stares as Sam’s pale cheeks tinged pink and his emerald eyes rolled in derision. What the hell did this have to do with anything? Sue was just trying to embarrass him, Sam was sure of it. 

"If I can be the one to break this.. awkward silence, I have to say that I’ve always thought of Sam as an incredibly attractive you—" Rachel spoke in a soft tone of voice and a smile on her lips until she was sharply cut off by Sue. 

"Not you, Allan Sherman. I would have eliminated you from my inquiries but I actually thought you were still off at Camp Granada. Awkward. I’m looking for feedback from people who actually have taste and it’s no secret that the only thing you look for in a boy is a pulse." Sue shrugged, Rachel’s jaw dropping slightly in response. 

"Enough!" Will finally spoke up firmly as he made his way in to the centre of the room, turning to look to the stern head teacher who stood in her trademark tracksuit and hands tucked behind her back. "I don’t even agree with this, Sue. Lying and cheating it’s just… it’s wrong, and it’s completely not our style, but what does how Sam looks have to do with anything?"

"Because, William, it’s no secret that a large portion of the Dalton Academy Warblers are indeed homosexuals and if we want to pull this off, we have a better chance of success if we send a boy they can worship and have their sick fantasies over rather than a boy who thinks he’s a girl or a boy who looks like a girl. No offence to Snow White and lady Barry White over there." Sue spoke calmly and collected before gesturing over to Kurt and Unique who both just glared and shook their heads. 

"In that aspect, Sam’s the perfect guy for this job, Coach. He’s cute and sexy all at the same time and he’s bisexual so the Warblers will all think they have a shot with him." Quinn added with a small nod of her head and a smile. 

"Rude. Most of us guys in the club are cute and sexy, too." Jake protested whilst crossing his arms across his chest, Ryder, Mike and Puck all nodding and mumbling in agreement to the younger Puckerman’s argument. 

"Yeah, and you’re all straight and boring. Sam’s a bicorn which makes him special. Plus he’s blond which makes him doubly special and doubly hot. Deal with it." Brittany shrugged, jotting down pictures of cats in her notebook and showing them to Santana with a proud grin. 

"Yeah, I, uh.. I’m gonna go and change. This blazer’s kinda itchy. I think I’ll enjoy my last day of not having to wear it for the next 2 or 3 weeks." Sam nodded and shrugged his broad shoulders before turning and beginning to make his way out of the choir room, his friends in New Directions continuing to chat and argue amongst themselves as he did so. 

"An itchy chest is better than an itchy bowel, Lips on a stick. You just remember that and my monster portion of ipecac in my office before you screw this up." Sue shouted after Sam with a growl. 

"Yeah, whatever." The muscular blond boy mumbled as he made his way into the gym changing rooms.

It was easy for everybody else to sit around and argue about trivial, silly things in relation to their plan. They weren’t the ones that had to go through with it and lie to a bunch of people who were probably a group of nice, friendly guys.

’Oh, God, please don’t let them be nice…’

Sam thought, now hoping and praying that he’d meet the biggest bunch of assholes upon his arrival. At least that way he wouldn’t feel guilty about spying on them and getting a leg up for the competition. 

"Stop thinking so much about this, Sam. It’s not that big a deal. You’re spying on a show choir, not.. robbing a bank or something super serious." The anxious blond told himself in a firm whisper as he removed the Dalton blazer from his broad shoulders, swiftly pulling on the knot of his striped tie and removing it from his collar before unbuttoning his top button and allowing his neck and upper chest to breathe. 

The whole idea of what he was about to do troubled Sam immensely, but what irritated him so much more was how he personally was the one with the most to gain out of all of this. He needed to win at Nationals and be a show choir legend if he had any chance at going to college and actually making his parents proud of him. The others had no idea what it was like to have everything riding on this. A win at Nationals was nothing more than an achievement to the rest of his team mates, an extra gold star on their already gleaming college application forms. To Sam it was everything, this was the only thing that could make him shine. And to achieve it, he had to completely throw away his sense of right and morality. He told himself it was worth it, he convinced himself it was worth it, but that small voice at the back of his mind continued to drone on and on. 

Shoving all of his guilt and doubts to the back of his mind, the muscular blond boy neatly folded his blazer and tie and placed it in his locker before making his way back to the choir room, setting himself down in his chair between Jake and Ryder. Thankfully the topic of discussion had now changed to material of a lighter nature, Unique arguing that Beyonce was the way forward for Nationals whilst Rachel sharply but respectfully disagreed with the argument of how the judges would surely appreciate classic Broadway more.


End file.
